


She-Ra and Gang live in quarantine

by CrimsonBoy224



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: BFS are idiots, Jake Peralta has ADHD, Lockdown Fic, Multi, NGL I just searched up 50 things to do in quarantine and now this fic exists, Or not LMAO my ADHD ass wil forget, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Quarantined Fic, The princesses all have a "rune" meeting ever sunday, You can't change my mind, and i love them, rune is zoom and the meeting is just chatting, un related note:
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:14:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26388508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonBoy224/pseuds/CrimsonBoy224
Summary: Title says it all, just thought "Hey, what if She-Ra was in quarantine?" And then this happendRated T for the big bad words (swearing) and hinted at smut(each chapter starts with a "Cold Open" that has nothing to do with the rest of the story, much like Brooklyn Nine Nine)(need to clarify this, this is a post s5 fic, the reason the BFS live in an apartment is because I think that's what they would actually do, let Micah run Brightmoon and just chill with eachother)
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra), Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 56





	1. Cooking mishaps

“Sup bitches, you hear the great news?” Catra called from the bathroom door, toothbrush dangling from her mouth.

“What great news?” Adora asked, turning around to look at Catra, a hopeful look on her face. “Is lockdown finally over?”

“Nah, opposite in fact, it’s being extended indefinitely” Catra said, a big grin on her face, which faded when she saw the shocked look on the other’s faces. “What’s wrong? This is great!” Catra paused, then finally she realised the reason for the look of horror on Adora, Bow, and Glimmer’s faces. “Oh right! You losers are extroverts” Catra chuckled. “Have fun” She said as she returned to the bathroom.

Bow, Glimmer, and Adora all shared unhappy glances as they turned back to the T.V.

Glimmer was the first to speak up. “The 4 of us holed up into this apartment for who knows how long? Yeah, this is gonna go great” She drawled.  
__________

Catra was taking a long afternoon nap. (cat naps as Adora puts them) when she was startled awake by a loud beeping noise, the smoke alarm. She rushed to the kitchen, only to see Adora and Glimmer freaking out and running around.

“What’s wrong you guys?” Bow yelled, running out of his room.

After finally turning off the alarm and calming down the still running Glimmer and Adora, they explained. “We tried to make bacon”

Catra peeked over at the stove, and sure enough there were multiple hunks of black char vaguely resembling strips of bacon on a pan, all still smoking and one still partly smoldering.

“How do you mess up bacon so bad that you start a fire?” Catra asked, very exasperated.

“You know we suck at cooking! We just wanted to make something for Bow’s birthday…” Glimmer rubbed the back of her neck.

Catra turned to Bow. “Oh shit it’s your birthday?”

“No it’s tomorrow, I guess you guys tried to practice making bacon beforehand?” Bow sighed.

“Yep” Adora replied, picking up one of the burnt ‘bacon’ strips.

“DON’T EAT IT ADORA” Catra yelled before slapping the bacon out of her hands, Melog scurried up, ate it then ran back to Catra and Adora’s room. “Great, when they throw up your cleaning it Adora” Catra sighed, her head in her hand. “Now here you idiots, let me show you how to cook” Catra said as she shoved Adora out of the way.

“I don’t need to cook if I always eat you out” Adora laughed, causing Catra to blush.

“I swear Adora if you don’t shut up I will throw boiling oil at your face” Catra snapped, as the other 3 laughed, and Catra laughed with them.


	2. Finny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Entrapta time!

“HORDAK!” Entrapta yelled from the other room. “COME HERE I’VE GOT SOMETHING TO SHOW YOU” Hordak grunted in response. “THANKS!”

Hordak stood up slowly and walked towards where Entrapta was calling from, and stared at what he saw, there was a giant contraption in the center of the room, wires were dangling everywhere, sparks were flying, and Hordak had no idea what it was.

“Entrapta, what machine have you created?” Hordak asked, attempting to sound casual.

Entrapta giggled. “You’ll see!” She said as she pressed a button. “Just so you know, this is perfectly sa-” before Entrapta could finish her sentence, the lights went out and the emergency warnings flashed. “Somewhat safe” A loud crash was heard as the entire contraption fell down. “Ok not at all safe”

________

“Brother!” Wrong Hordak called from the kitchen as Hordak passed by. “Oh and hello Sister!” He said when he noticed Entrapta with him. “Come here please!”

“Hello Wrong Hordak!” Entrapta greeted. “What do you need?” She asked. “And what smells great?”

“That is what I wanted to show you! Behold, WH bites!” He presented as he lifted up a tray of small crescent shaped treats. “I have experimented and concluded that this is the best combination of taste, sweet and adaptability! You can put jam, butter, or anything you want on them! They can even be savoury if you want! Try one please!” He lifted the tray closer to Hordak and Entrapta, whose eyes were filled with stars as she took out her recorder.

“WH has gotten even better at cooking, soon he may outmaster the chefs here at Dyrll” She said to the recorder as she munched on one of the treats. “However, his naming abilities have still got a long way to go, I for one would not order something called: Wrong Hordak bites”

Wrong Hordak sighed. “Alas, I am creative when it comes to cooking, but naming is not my strong suit” He said, then winking at Entrapta who winked back. “But nevermind that, brother!” He cried, turning to Hordak. “What do you think of these?”

Hordak took one of the treats and popped it into his mouth, his eyes went wide and he chewed with visible delight.

“So?” Wrong Hordak asked, getting closer to Hordak with wide eyes and an even wider smile.

“They are… adequate” Hordak responded, to which Wrong Hordak gasped and fell to the floor.

“He has given me praise! My life is complete!” He cried from the floor.

“All we have to do now is change the name, then I believe we can sell these all over Etheria! Think of that WH, your name would be famous as the inventor of the…” Entrapta paused and promptly took off to her inventing room. “I WILL RETURN IN A DAY OR SO!” She called as she ran.

_________

A day and a half later, Entrapta reappeared, hair disheveled, dark spots beneath her eyes and a maniacal grin. She cackled as she gathered Hordak and Wrong Hordak and brought them to her invention.

“BEHOLD! THE FOOD NAME INVENTOR!” She laughed. “Or the FNI for short, I call her Finny!” She gave ‘Finny’ a hug and put one of WH’s treats on a tray that protruded from the front. “Now Finny! What should these be named?” Entrapta asked, Finny shook for a minute before the tray popped back out, the treat now with a note attached to it that read: ‘croissant’ Entrapta laughed delightedly. “FINNY HAS SPOKEN! They will now be called Croissants!” Entrapta declared, then Finny began to shake violently and a few screws shot out. “That’s not supposed to happen” Finny then started to glow a bright white. “Neither is that! RUN!” Entrapta yelled as Finny exploded, coating the room in machine parts.

“Well, it worked!” Entrapta said, giving Hordak and Wrong Hordak a big hug. “Now, Wrong Hordak, let’s get to selling these!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Each chapter is going to focus on a different ship! (well all of them are confirmed, are they really ships anymore?) next will be Seamista!
> 
> Stay safe, and be awesome!
> 
> (unrelated note: listen to Low Roars song called "Don't be so serious" It's amazing and also the song that plays at the begging of Death Stranding, so if you've played it you know what I'm talking about)


	3. The Karaoke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seamista time!

“Hey Guys! Long time no see!” Sea Hawk yelled at his and Mermista’s computer. “Can you hear me?!”

“Yes Bird Brain we can hear you, now pipe down” Catra hissed.

“Oh, is this better?” Sea Hawk replied, this time whispering.

“Sea Hawk you're an incompetent buffoon, why do I date you?” Mermista groaned.

“Because you love me darling” Sea Hawk stated, his hand on his chest and stars in his eyes.

“Maybe” Mermista whispered.

“Now, Where’s Swift Wind? I haven’t seen that horse in ages!

“DON’T SAY THAT NAME!” Adora yelled, but it was too late and someone else joined the call.

“Did somebody say Swift Wind?” The Horse yelled, only for Adora to quickly leave the call and Take Catra with her. “Where’s Adora?” Swift Wind asked.

“She left, and I think I should too” Mermista stated in her monotone voice before leaving the call.

“But… I wanted to talk to Swift Wind!” Sea Hawk whined.

“You can talk to them later, but only when I’m not in ear shot, that horse is somehow more annoying than you” Mermista groaned, then her computer got a notification.

Glimmer: SW left, you can come back now

Mermista sighed and rejoined the call.

__________

Mermista sat on her throne, groaning and huffing, there was nothing to do. How can Salenies’ castle be so big yet so boring at the same time? The only thing to do was sit in bed and watch Runeflix all day.

After what seemed like the millionth groan from Mermista, Sea Hawk bounded into the throne room.

“Oh Mermistaaaa” He called. “I thought of the perfect thing to do! Well it’s not just us, but Me, Bow, and Swift Wind were thinking of doing a Karaoke night and inviting all the others!” He beamed.

“Sea Hawk, you do know that all Karaoke bars are closed right?” Mermista groaned through her hands.

“Yes I very much do, however, Bow made an app for the computer, where we can all do Karaoke, play games and much more while in a call! It’s called ‘CastleParty’!” He exclaimed, throwing his arms into the air. “What do you say my darling Mermista? Are you up, for some ADVENCHA?”

Mermista sighed. “As long as Swift Wind doesn’t sing then I’m in”

“Sweet!” See you when we get it set up my love” Sea Hawk called as he left the room.

Mermista smiled and shook her head. God she loved that idiot.

__________

“So Mermista, what would you like to sing” Sea Hawk asked, about to choose the song for their turn.

“No I’m not singing, after the amazing performance from Catra, that’s impossible to top, I’m out” Mermista said, walking out of the room.

Sea Hawk leaped over her and landed flat on his ass but stood up quickly. “My sweet, sweet Mermista, this is not about topping each other…” He paused to give Mermista a quick wink who promptly blushed. “This is about singing! Being friends! And most importantly, AD-”

Mermista held her hand over Sea Hawk’s face. “If you don’t say adventure then I will re-join” She drawled. Sea Hawk gave a thumbs up.

“Then onward! To -” Sea Hawk mouthed the word ‘ADVENCHA’ then led Mermista back.

__________

“We did it Sea Hawk!” Mermista exclaimed, giving Sea Hawk a hug. “We did so well” She paused, and composed herself. “I mean, yay us I guess” She drawled, but Sea Hawk had stars in his eyes and it looked like he was about to explode. “Shut up”

Sea Hawk knelt down on one knee. “I didn’t say anything my darling, but I need no words to express my love for you, I only need my heart” He said.

Mermista chuckled. “Get off the floor you big goof, now let’s go finish watching that show from earlier” She said, reaching her hand out for Sea Hawk to take, then leading him back to the bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> goddamn, 3 chapters in one day? I'm on a roll. (Jk I have literally nothing better to do and I'm bored outta my mind)
> 
> Sea Hawk, Bow, and Swift Wind 1000% gather for Karaoke nights every other week and you cannot change my mind.
> 
> Stay safe, be awesome
> 
> (next chapter will focus on Scorfuma!)


	4. Marking their love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> damn I haven't updated this since the Mesozoic era, sorry for the long wait! kinda lost my motivation for writing
> 
> anyway hope you enjoy this chapter about Scorpia and Perfuma.
> 
> I don't know if I should do Spinnetossa next or if I should head back to Catadora, we'll see whenever I decide to update next!

Scorpia took a big breath of air in, sighing loudly as she exhaled. “Wow, Plumeria gets better and better everyday” Scorpio paused, taking another whiff of the air. “Not just the smell, but the food as well! And not just the food either!” Scorpia took a slow drink of her herbal tea. “The drink too!”

Perfuma giggled. “When I was younger I thought the same things, even now I think that Plumeria can’t possibly get better, then it gets better” She said with a smile. “And now that your here, I know that it’s the best it can possibly be”

Scorpia blushed as red as her shell and nudged Perfuma on the shoulder, taking another drink of her tea, savouring the savoury flavour and sighing deeply as she put down the now empty mug. “So ‘Fuma, what should we do now?”

“Well, I don’t believe you’ve seen the tree yet upclose” Perfuma clapped her hands together.

“The big tree with your runestone? I’ve already seen that, it was like the first thing you showed me” Scorpia replied

Perfuma giggled. “Not that tree silly! There’s a tree that is not known to the vast population of Plumeria, only my most trusted friends know of this!” She jumped up and grabbed Scorpia by the arm

“Well then, lead the way!” Scorpia said as she followed the flower princess. “Oh wait!” Scorpia called.

“Oh right! We forgot masks!” Perfuma turned on her heel and re-entered the hut.

__________

“Here we are!” Perfuma said, swinging her arms wide open as she turned towards Scorpia, who was panting up the hill.

“Woo” Scorpia panted. “How are you so fast?” She asked, looking up to see a smiling Perfuma looking at her as well.

“I do lot’s of yoga”

“Ah that explains it” Scorpia stood up, letting out one more breath before taking in her surroundings. “So, what’s so special about this place, other than the amazing view” Scorpia stated, taking in the sun setting over the kingdom of Plumeria from their spot on a hill.

“You see, this tree right here, is one that is very special! As you see here on the bark, there are small notches, don’t worry, not knife notches but made with the powers of the past Plumerian princesses, that show letters and a plus in between them!”

Scorpia looked closer at the bark, and saw what Perfuma meant, hundreds of letters inside hearts and some inclosed in bubbles. “Huh, and so it does, but what does this mean?” Scorpia asked

Perfuma smiled widely. “These are the initials of the Plumerian princesses and their partners, and today, we add our names to it!” Scorpia once again turned as red as her claws, a grin plastering her face.

“Really ‘Fuma? This is amazing!” Scorpia picked Perfuma up in a back crushing hug, one which Perfuma reciprocated.

“So, are you ready to write down your initials?” Perfuma asked, reading her hands in front of her.

“Ready!” Scorpia said, to which Perfuma nodded and grunted in exertion, causing a new notch to form, the initials S+P written inside a heart. Perfuma smiled upon her work, and before Scorpia knew what was happening, Perfuma took off her and Scorpia’s masks, and gave Scorpia a kiss.

“Wow” Scorpia quietly responded, a child-like grin plastered on her face as she leaned down to kiss Perfuma back.

After the two love birds were finished, Scorpia sighed deeply for the third time, picking Perfuma up in another hug, before they walked back to their hut, hand held in hand.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, any kudos, comments and everything else are appreciated!
> 
> have a great day, stay safe, and be awesome


End file.
